As wireless networks (e.g., WiFi networks) become denser and channel bandwidths become wider, the likelihood that network deployments will result in overlapping basic service sets (BSSs) increases. Overlapping BSSs occur when two or more wireless local area networks (WLANs) use the same channel and can at least partially hear each other's transmissions. Multiple thresholds exist that allow this situation to be managed to control cell size (e.g., the size of each WLAN). Failure to configure these thresholds properly can cause multiple problems, however. Co-channel interference and packet collisions may increase. An access point may have overreaching coverage that results in sticky clients that fail to switch to another access point (e.g., to another WLAN) when they should. Accordingly, there is a need for methods and systems of setting thresholds to ensure efficient cell sizes and channel usage.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.